You Must Love Me
by Demex
Summary: A veces las cosas simplemente no salen como las planeamos


Desde hace un tiempo, a Quinn le había estado molestando algo. A Rachel y a ella les estaba yendo bien, pero les solía ir excelente. Algo faltaba. Tendían a pelear más seguido. Las cosas solían ser tan brillantes, tan felices. Ahora, sólo vivían juntas sin vivir, en realidad. Eran sólo dos personas compartiendo algo que ya no sabía de qué se trataba. Quizás ese _algo_ era la razón por la que se amaban, o al menos por lo que se amaban tanto en el pasado; la razón por la que no soportaban estar lejos la una de la otra.

Quizás éso es lo que les estaba haciendo falta. Se perdieron en rutinas y estudios, y trabajo. Se olvidaron. Y si no recordaban lo antes posible, lo iban a perder para siempre y no iban a poder recuperarlo, sea lo que fuera que faltaba.

Estaban cansadas, exhaustas; pero ésa no podía ser la razón por la que estaban así. Las cosas solían ser tan emocionantes y alegres. Ahora si quiera se _besaban_ debido a que o estaban cansadas o estaban enojadas, o de verdad, _de verdad_, cansadas. Era triste. _Ellas_ estaban tristes y no era difícil darse cuenta de ello. Sus amigos les han preguntado en reiteradas ocasiones si algo andaba mal, pero ellas simplemente respondían que no, sonriendo ligeramente, y volvían a la conversación anterior.

Quizás perdieron la pasión; esa flama que quemaba dentro suyo, esa que les hacía hacer cosas locas, como cuando Quinn cantó en el medio del shopping para decirle a la morena cuánto la amaba; o como cuando Rachel recorrió New York de la cabeza a los pies para encontrar a la rubia que se había ido cuando un estúpido cualquiera se acercó a darle a Rachel su número telefónico mientras ellas se encontraban cenando en un restaurant.

"¿Dónde está la pasión?" se preguntaban luego de apenas haber hecho el amor, sus espaldas enfrentadas, sus brazos alrededor de sus correspondientes almohadas, mirando para lados contrarios. Tan cerca, tan lejos.

Solían tenerlo todo. Quinn creía en Rachel y Rachel en ella.

A Quinn se le hacía complicado dormir. Se levantaba hacía ya un tiempo, siempre adentrada la noche, con un nudo en su garganta; tan asustada, tan vacía. Se sentaba todas las noches sobre su cama, en el medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto y el de Rachel, y la miraba a la morena a su derecha. Ella estaba tranquila y silenciosamente dormida, su respiración tranquila, mientras Quinn lloraba a su lado, a cántaros, sin hacer ruido para no alarmarla.

La amaba y _sabía_ que Rachel correspondía el sentimiento, pero las cosas simplemente andaban mal y siempre había una excusa para discutir. Éso dolía, porque ella decía cosas que no quería decir -como siempre- y Rachel decía cosas de las que se arrepentía. Estaban simplemente hiriéndose sin más.

¿Qué pasó con los sueños y la esperanza y el _amor_? ¿A dónde se fueron?

No sabían y no podían encontrarlos.

Una noche, discutieron muy acaloradamente y Rachel tomó un bolso y comenzó a llenarlo furiosamente con sus pertenencias. Quinn estaba muy enojada también, y mientras la morena estaba en su habitación llenándolo, la rubia estaba sentada en el sofá del living, mirando hacia la nada, no siendo capaz de procesar lo que había pasado y lo que estaba tomando lugar, y reaccionar de una vez.

Cuando la puerta se cerró ruidosamente, sacado de su transe a la rubia y cediendo lugar luego al silencio, Quinn sintió ese vacío nuevamente. Se sintió sola y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Lloró ruidosamente, reproduciendo en su cabeza tiempos en los que las cosas estaban mejor, cuando era suficiente con tenerse la una a la otra, cuando era suficiente con tener amor. Tiempos cuando no estaban haciendo absolutamente nada pero, incluso así, era los más felices. Recordando pequeñas cosas como su primer beso, su primer "te amo", la primera vez que hicieron el amor, el primer día en Nueva York juntas, la primera noche viviendo lejos de sus familias, totalmente solas, Quinn solamente teniendo a Rachel y Rachel teniendo a Quinn nada más; la primera vez que ella intentó cocinar y tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos. Quinn rió ante ese recuerdo. El primer papel no-Broadway de Rachel, en el cual estuvo excelente, impresionante, cautivamente.

Tan hermosa.

Las cosas eran complicadas, Quinn lo sabía, pero siempre fueron complicadas y ellas encontraron la forma de atravesarlas sin salir heridas, a aprender de ellas y a amarse aún más, apreciando y agradeciendo el tenerse la una a la otra. Y… Nada ha cambiado, a decir verdad. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, si, desde que ella era esa pequeña y asustada Cheerio y Rachel estaba obsesionada con Finn; pero no han cambiado tanto.

Ella estaba otra vez asustada de confesar lo que estaba sintiendo, conciliando las cosas que quería decir, tan asustada de que Rachel desapareciera de su vida; aunque hacía unos segundos la morena haya caminado a través del mural de la puerta, yendo hacia donde quién sabe dónde, alejándose paso tras paso cada vez más.

No quería éso porque... Porque la seguía amando; quería seguir despertar viéndola a ella, con su pelo todo desordenado; quería seguir escuchando su risa llenar todo el lugar y llenándola a ella misma con alegría; seguía queriendo sentir lo suaves de sus labios contra sus labios y piel. Lo extrañaba todo y Rachel estuvo todo el tiempo al lado suyo, sin que ella se lo pudiera decir.

Necesitaba que Rachel la amara porque si no, iba a morir, a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Se enjugó las lágrimas de la cara y agarró un abrigo. Necesitaba decirle a Rachel todo. Pedirle otra oportunidad para mostrarle que nada ha cambiado y que ellas podrían lograrlo. Que las cosas podían ser tan buenas como lo eran antes, si ellas querían.

Ella sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Que todo mejorara.

De verdad lo deseaba con cada centímetro de su corazón.


End file.
